The Real Reason
by girlwiththeknifes
Summary: You're the real reason, sister dear, so i could come home to your arms. Like Katniss, Clove's sister is reaped and she volunteers to take her place. She promises that she'll win and come home to her sister like she always has, there will be no more bashings or hunger. However, many obstacles stand in her way including her district partner Cato and Fire Girl. CLATO! Book and alter
1. Chapter 1

The Real Reason

Chapter 1

This can't be happening her name was only in there once; I'd made sure of that.

"Chloe Holloway", our escort Oceania repeats, slowly my sister steps forward. I wait hoping someone else will volunteer or even better I'll wake up and this will all have been a nightmare. But as she ventures out of the surrounding crowd and down the path to the stage steps. I know there's no hope.

"I volunteer", I shout through the silence of the crowd.

"A volunteer, how lovely", Oceania says joyfully.

I keep my head straight, my face confident as I walk to the stage. Passing my sister without even recognising her existence and climb the stage steps. It breaks me to see her face and if I was anywhere but here I would be at her side but I can't appear weak, I'm from district two.

"What's your name dear", Oceania asks once I've reached the stage platform.

"Clove", is all I say, smirking out into the watching crowd.

"Well, please join me in congratulating this year's female tribute for district two Clove", she exclaims.

The crowd claps loudly; here is district two it's a great honour to go into the games, even if it means you could die. From the smiles on their faces I can tell their glad I stepped forward to take Chloe's place. They would have being ashamed to be represented by a twelve year old girl, who can't fight and would die quickly. _It's horrible to even think about_. They know at least I can win; most of them will have seen me or talked to me at training, over the last nine years. I've gained quite and reputation though I keep to myself, for my skills with a knife and several defeats over older students. At least I stand a chance, I can win make them proud.

"Now for the boys", Oceania states, she reaches into the glass bowl, searching around for a while before pulling out a single slip of paper.

"Jake", she begins before being cut off by a voice from the crowd.

"I volunteer", it says and from in the crowd a boy appears

It's the tall blonde boy on my level who trains at the same time as me. I can't remember his name; it's something like Carl or Keith. The truth is that I've never really talked to him, except for the occasional words, when we trained together. You'd think that after 9 years of being the only two one the same level, that you would know each other well, not us. I can't recall much about him, except that he is an arrogant, jerk, who boast all day to the large group of friends and girls who constantly circle him. Girls, most except me, fall at his feet; each one claiming that he loves them but that's never turns out to be true. He never holds on to them, maybe for a week at max before he moves on. But still they fall, so typical no wonder there not chosen for the games, there idiots. It's the same for most of the boys, they fall at his feet to, doing anything to catch his glance, speak to him. Most of them are only there to enjoy the popularity he holds, to be cool. For someone surrounded by friends he always seems lonely to me.

"And what's your name young man", Oceania asks, obviously not entirely happy about being interrupted.

"Cato Evans", he says strongly and in the crowd a group of girls begin to cheer. He just smiles and winks to them before turning his attention back to the crowd. _Such a show off! _He'll be my only competition though and I know he's a good fighter, I'll give him that. He'll be useful for a while, for sponsors and support but he's easily disposable off. I can beat him, I will for Chloe, I'll come back home, even if he has to die.

"Congratulations to the district two tributes for the 74th annual hunger games, Clove and Cato", Oceania cheers and she is soon joined by the crowd.

"Tributes, shake hands", she instructs.

I turn and look Cato straight in the eye; I must not show my fear. He brings out his hand and I shake it. His hand shake is strong and his hands so warm compared to the coldness of my own.

"Game on", I whisper just loud enough for him to hear.

"Game on", he replies before we are pushed into the Justice building to say our final farewells.

Let the 74th Hunger Games Begin!


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey,

Need some suggestions for the next chapter, should I show the sisters final farewell or skip to the train scenes with Cato.

Names for the preps teams?

Name for mentors?

Clato or not?

Any suggestions are welcome, they would really help and I will update soon promise!

**Check out my other fanfiction 'I'm already dead"**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I'm lying on my bed flicking my knife up and down thinking about all that's just happened. After the reaping, they took us into the Justice Building to say are goodbyes. Its sad thinking about it, even now with Chloe's and my mother's faces teary faces still fresh in my mind.

Chloe came running in crushing me into a hug.

"You have to win, promise you'll come home", she had begged.

"I promise, I'll come home", I said.

"You have to stay strong, ok no matter what you see", I told her. She just nodded in my chest, silent weeping out tears.

I turned to my mother.

"Look after her, if I don't come home", I said and with this my mother who until then had remained emotionless broke down in to tears and joins my sister and me in our hug.

"I love you, no matter what happens" she said. "I know you'll come home".

"I love you both", is all I can reply as I hold back my tears, I must appear strong, tears are weakness.

We stay like this for a moment, it feels like it will last forever, were all safe here in each other arms. The peacekeepers open the door, it's time to go.

"Nooo", my sister squeals.

My mother picks her up and begins to carry her away.

"Remember I love you, I always will", she says handing me a bracelet. It was given to me when I was born and with that she leaves.

"Love you sis", I yell as the door closes.

My next visitor was my father, in his usual drunken state.

"You idiot, what were you thinking", he yells.

"You will never win, you're pathetic sweetie".

"I hope you die and if you do I'll kill your mother and Chloe", he screams as he storms out and slams the door. I'm left in utter shock from his violent, short visit.

It's the threat that stings the most, I knew he never loved me, he taught me that the hard way but to kill the rest of my small family.

I'll win the games they'll be safe we can escape from his hold on us but if I don't. I never thought about that and now their lives depend on it

I throw the grapes left beside my bed up, splitting them with my knives. My thoughts turning back to the present, when that call I know will drive me crazy comes.

"Clove darling, come meet the mentors", Oceania squeaks in her funny accent.

"Coming", I growl.

As I walk into the lounge, I see Cato sitting across from to adults who I assume will be our mentors. As I appreciate I recognise them instantly, its Brutus and Enbordia, District Two's most famous victors.

"Come sit down sweetie", Brutus says gesturing towards the seat next to Cato. _What's with the sweeties and darlings today._

Once I'm settled Brutus begins.

"You are both careers so I don't think I need to go through the process, I'm sure you have heard it all before, so well get straight to it.

"What are your strengths, how are u going to play it?"

Cato speaks up first. "I'm good with swords, spears and hand to hand combat".

"So I'd suggest you act like the ruthless, killing machine you are", Brutus comments.

"And what about you, sweetie, what are you good at?" he asks

"First of all, its Clove, not sweetie", I say with a hint of sarcasm. "And I'm really good with knives and I'm quick and a good climber.

"Well, someone's feisty, I like it", he says.

"I think you should go for sexy and deadly with a hint of sarcasm, it will suit you well Clove" he says.

I smirk at him in response, he just smile back.

"I won't the girl", Enbordia says speaking up for the first time.

"No, I want her", Brutus replies.

"Why don't you just mentor us both together", I say.

"Fine", they say in unison, Cato grunts in the background.

"Smart thinking Clove, you could learn something from her Cato" he states.

"So, when you get to the capital you'll be met by your prep team, don't resist what they do to you" , Enbordia says bringing the conversation back to the games.

"And smirks on for the crowd", Brutus adds as he and Enbordia get up to leave.

"We'll meet you at the parade" and with that they leave so that only Oceania remains.

"We'll you can have a look around for about 30 minutes until we reach the capital" she says.

I get up and begin to walk down the hall, not concerned about the large body I know is behind me.

Suddenly a large hand grabs my shoulders and pins me to the wall but I'm ready and I'm already have my knife out by the time I can look up to see who it is.

"You stole my mentor", an angry Cato shouts.

"Stole, they wanted me", I didn't do anything.

"Yes, you did, you made them like you", he says

"We'll welcome to the Hunger Games dummy, that's what were supposed to do", I scream punching him to the ground.

We wrestling for a while, I hit him, he hits me but I end up on top.

I wait for the blow but it never comes. He just sits there rubbing the spot where I have last hit him.

"No one has ever attacked me before, everyone's to scared of me", he says.

"Well, I'm not everyone", I say.

"Yeh, sorry", he says the angry in his eyes now look genuinely kind. "It's just I've being training my whole life for this and you just took some of it".

"Did you think you were the only one who has trained hard for this", I state.

"I have too, real hard", I say.

"I know, I've watched you since you begun", he says.

"Allies", he says moving his arm up so I can shake it.

"Allies", I say getting off him and helping him off the floor.

"You're really hot when you're mad you know", he states as he stands up.

"Oh, really", I say sarcastically.

"He's about to reply, when we here Oceania scream

"Where here guys"

"Ready partner", Cato says changing the subject and opening the door in a gentlemen manor.

"Ready" I say putting on my deadliest smirk and winking at Cato.

He just smiles as I walk out to the cheering crowd, they love us. The strong and handsome Cato and the small, deadly girl right beside him. I'm glad we've got that sorted problem out.


	4. Chapter 3

**~ Sorry this is a short chapter and that I haven't updated, it's just I have exams but they will be over soon and ill update regularly.**

**Chapter 3**

When we arrived in the Capitol we were separated and taken to what is none as the Remake Centre. I never knew something this painful; it must be a new kind of torture. I swear that my prep team must have removed ever hair on my body and scrub me down till I'm sore and dry. They fixed my eyebrows, hair and nails while chatting about their silly lives, like who cares. I'm about to die. Vesta who is skin is pink with orange spiky hair has the most annoying voice if I didn't know I would be leaving soon I would have killed her. Bruce was normal though with red hair and tattoos round his arms. He doesn't talk and when he does it's not in some crazy accent. He's the one who sends the others away and tells me to wait for my stylist Flavious.

Flavious didn't say much just brought my costume a roman goddess warrior, so suitable for me and touched up my makeup before leading me to meet Cato and his team. I must look good because Cato mouth drops open when I walk in. He's in the same costume just manlier and his hair has been bleached just a little. He isn't looking to bad himself, the costume brings out his muscle, concentrate Clove.

'Close your mouth Cato, you'll catch flies' Enobaria says seeing Cato face. Cato shuts his mouth and turn to face our mentors. "You both look great, remember just look strong you'll get sponsors anyway', she says.

Our chariot is at the front so we get a good look at the other tributes. They all look weak and shudder when I give them a stare. When we arrive at the chariot District 1 are already waiting for us. They look ridiculous, come on pink and for the guy I feel so sorry for him. I chuckle and Cato nudges me.

"Hi, I'm Glimmer" says the stupid blonde as she checks out Cato. I growl at her but she doesn't seem to notice. 'Hi", Cato and I both say. "I'm Cato" Cato says.

'Ohhhh, you're very handsome" she says touching his muscles. "Well thank you" he says smirking. Luckily her partner interrupts before I say something rude.

"I'm Marvel' he says stretching out his hand. "Clove" I say sweetly staring into his eyes. "You want to be allies" he says, staring at me. "Sure", I say moving towards him. Suddenly, I feel Cato presence close to me.

"We better get back before the parade begins" he says harshly.

"See you Marvel", I say. 'Bye" he calls. And at that moment it clicks I know how I'm gonna win the games. I probably can beat Marvel but being so small it would be hard so why not get Cato to kill him and get them both to kill Glimmer off early. All I have to do is keep Marvel and Cato thinking I'm in to them (which I am sort off am) and get them to compete for my attention. I'll do it for Chloe, though I feel a little bad about playing them like this. It is The Hunger Games, only one comes out.

"What the hell was that?" grunts Cato, interrupting my plans.

"What", I say.

"Flirting with Marvel' he says

'What about you flirting with Glimmer?" I say.

"I don't really like her, I have a thing for small brunettes" he says quietly.

"Ohh, really" I say.

"Well, maybe I have a thing for tall blondes or brunettes" I say but before he can answer our chariots rolls away and the parade begins.

As our chariot roles out, the crowds scream wildly. They chant our names and I just smirk at them and wave. But then they stop and there calling someone else name. It's District 12, their on fire, literally on fire. Anger flows through me, she volunteered like me for her sister but right now she's off to a better start than me. I have to win, even if it means she dies and Cato as well, (I think I'll regret killing them)

"I've got the girl" I say

"Fine, I've got the boy" Cato says.


End file.
